


Bite the Bullet

by SilverHellhounds



Category: South Park
Genre: Adulthood, Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Craig Tucker, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Teasing, Top Stan Marsh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverHellhounds/pseuds/SilverHellhounds
Summary: Stan completely forgets to cover up his scar and knows it's a little too late to do anything within the moment. So, he bites the bullet it and shows it, then of course things take a turn... though it isn't so bad.





	Bite the Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> When I try to write fluff, it turns out to be smut lmao. Don't be afraid to point out mistakes! I'll be sure to fix them.

Stan's dark blue eyes locked with bright baby blue eyes, his heart pounding loudly, loud enough where he would think that Craig could possibly hear it. Both of them were in bed, Craig currently shirtless. The sun was setting, giving off a soft and beautiful lighting in the room. To Stan, it made look as if Craig's skin was glowing beautifully. 

They both sat up on their knees, faces close and red. Craig put a hand on Stan's face, giving him a soft look that only Stan was able to ever see. Something that silently screamed love. Stan leaned in, connecting their lips. Craig had no hesitation to kiss back, tilting his head slightly to deepen the kiss. Craig moved closer to Stan, Stan pulling him closer. Pretty soon, Stan had Craig on him, Stan below the other raven. 

Craig pushed up a bit, breaking the kiss. He straddled Stan's hips, pushing himself up slightly. Stan took in the sight, Craig's flushed and lightly glowing skin, bright beautiful eyes, messy hair, and his red face. He looked like a king above him. Stan couldn't grasp on the reality of how lucky he was, having someone so gorgeous love him back. 

"Are you going to take that off?" Craig asked, clearly referencing to the shirt that Stan had on. Stan blinked, eyes going wide. Shit shit shit. He had forgotten to cover his scar. It was a habit in the morning to use a ton of makeup to cover up the good-sized scar that rested on his shoulder. 

When there was a shooting within the school in fourth grade, he was shot in the shoulder. After it was properly healed, he started to learn on how to use makeup to cover the scar up. To him, it looked beyond ugly and made him incredibly self conscious. He kept up the habit for years and he would hope the scar would have gone away but clearly, that's not the case. If anything, it looked as if it has become more uglier and whatnot over the years. Of course though, the night he was making out with Craig was the time he had completely forgotten to cover the scar up. 

Craig must have noticed the hesitation from the look he was getting. Craig tilted his head slightly, seemingly backing off slightly. "Stan?" He asked, a slight worry laced his voice. Stan bit his bottom lip, though before he could respond, Craig leaned down, kissing his nose lightly. Well, someone was real affectionate tonight. "You're okay, talk to me." Craig encouraged, Stan looking back up at him. He smiled softly, kissing the corner of his mouth softly. He leaned back slightly, grabbing the end of his shirt.

"It's really nothing… but…" Stan hesitated slightly, but he backed off a little bit, taking off his shirt, Craig watching with curious eyes. Stan looked nervous but leaned back, giving the other raven full view of his chest and whatnot. Craig's eyes studied him, though his gaze falling on one spot of his body, a spot where Stan feared. The scar seemed to bloom like a flower on his shoulder. In his eyes, it bloomed like an ugly and wilting flower. Though, Craig, he had other ideas.

"I forgotten to cover it up this morning… ah, I can go quickly take care of that-" Stan started, quickly covering it with his arm, moving slightly to get up. Though, Craig moved forward, putting his hand on Stan's wrist. Stan looked up at him with a confused expression. Craig looked down at his arm before forcefully moving the arm. Stan gave him a surprised look, Craig's eyes seemingly fascinated with the spot. 

"Craig?" Stan said quietly, Craig running a finger over it, making Stan flinch slightly but Craig didn't back off. 

"What happened?" He asked, looking up at Stan for a second before focusing back on the scar. 

"Ah… remember those school shootings or whatever that happened when we were in fourth grade? That happened." Stan said nervously, ending his sentences with a small nervous chuckle. Craig simply hummed with a nod, though he had sworn he heard Craig curse under his breath. He leaned in and kissed the spot, causing Stan to gasp lightly from the surprise. "What-?" 

"You shouldn't hide it." Craig said, looking up at Stan. The confused raven opened it mouth to say something but Craig moved up with a swift move, kissing him to shut him up. He pulled back slightly, giving Stan a look. "Don't hide it. I like it." He said, running his hand over the scar. Stan felt frozen, Craig wasn't disgusted or anything as he expected. 

Craig moved back on Stan's hips, straddling him. He leaned in for another kiss, and Stan kissed back. He felt pure relief wash over him, though still felt that slight self consciousness hanging over him, like annoying fly. Craig rocked his hips against him, making Stan gasp. He was able to feel Craig smirk against his lips, amused. Little shit. 

It seemed to be Craig's little favorite game when it came to the two either making out or just being affectionate; him touching him and catching the raven off guard. Even worse, it favorite places to tease him like that were in public, mainly when family or friends were around. He found it funny, Stan, not so much. 

"You're a little shit." Stan snickered against his lips, Craig simply shrugging before shutting him up, kissing him again and rocking his hips. He lightly ran his hand over Stan's shoulder, making Stan shiver. He really never had that spot get any attention other than being covered up so this was a new feeling for him. 

Craig pulled back, catching his breath. Their flushed faces close. Stan was able to feel his breath on his face, Craig giving him that look of love again. God, he could never get over those eyes, they always tell some sort of story and now, it was love. 

"Why?" Craig started, catching Stan off guard. "Why did you hide it?" He asked. Stan guessed he probably already knew the answer but just asked anyway.

"I guess… I thought you wouldn't like it? You would be disgusted by it?" He replied quietly, almost nervously. 

Craig hummed quietly, nodding slightly. "It makes you look more like you. Prettier." He said, running his hand over it softly. Stan blinked, not exactly sure on what to say. "You got shot and you hide the scar. I would have shown it off, showing people that not even a fucking gun could kill me." Craig said, looking up at Stan. Stan was stunned, face going red. "You're a stubborn bitch and that proves it. Plus, it's hot." Craig shrugged, a small smirk showing on his face. 

"Oh." That was all Stan could muster out, now, he didn't know how to feel about it. Craig rolled it eyes, a small chuckle coming from him. 

"You're fucking helpless. What do you say after a complement?" Craig asked, a playful look gleaming in his eyes. Stan raised an eyebrow. 

"Thanks?" He asked, completely oblivious to the situation. Craig snorted, rolling his eyes dramatically. 

"No, you dumbass. It's this." Craig said, pulling Stan into a kiss. Stan snickered against his lips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He grabbed Craig's hips, thrusting up, making Craig gasp. 

"Haha, I got you now, bottom." Stan teased, earning a playful glare from the other raven. Craig pressed another kiss, Stan kissing back. Craig opened his mouth slightly, Stan taking this as an invitation. He pushed in tongue in the other's mouth, deepening the kiss. Craig moaned softly against the kiss, making Stan feel hot. Craig started a small pattern and rhythm with his hips, grinding them against the other. 

Their surroundings became hot, each touch becoming more desperate and hotter by the moment. Stan wrapped his arms around the other's waist, picking him up slightly and laying him on his back, breaking the kiss. Craig looked up at Stan with those curious eyes, making Stan's heart jump. Stan leaned down, kissing his throat gently. He felt Craig shiver from the touch, encouraging him to continue. 

Stan kissed the crook of his neck in a teasing manner. He ran his teeth lightly against his skin before nipping at a selected spot. He sucked at the spot, lightly nipping at it in full intention to mark him. Craig gasped and let out a small whine from the action, tilting his head so Stan could have more access to his throat. Stan happily took that and continued to nip and suck at other spots, having them bloom. The little bruises always looked so gorgeous on him, they bloomed like gorgeous flowers. 

Stan pulled back a bit, admiring the now blooming marks. He leaned towards Craig's face, kissing him, Craig responding. Stan the kissed the corner of his mouth, kissing a train from his neck then down to his chest. He ran a hand over a nipple, making Craig gasp. Stan chuckled at the reaction, getting a glare from Craig. 

"You're an asshole." Craig said, sounding slightly out of breath and red in the face. 

"And yet, here you are letting me kiss you all over, soon to make your ass feel sooo good." Stan replied, mocking Craig. Craig rightfully flipped him off, the two both breaking out into small cackles a couple of seconds later. 

Stan continued to move on Craig, kissing his chest, moving down to his stomach, lightly nipping at him. Craig slightly gasped at the tiny bites, squirming slightly at the feeling. Stan moved down, running a hand down his side and body. He dug his fingers in the rim of his pants, looking up at Craig for permission. Craig nodded, biting his bottom lip. Stan gave him a soft smile before pulling both his pants and boxers down to his ankles, letting Craig just kick them off from there. 

Stan admired his body, how now the street lights were shining on his exposed body. "Quit staring and do something." Craig said, looking at Stan. Stan noticed he looked a little embarrassed. Stan smiled softly, a light chuckle coming from him. 

"Awe, someone embarrassed?" Stan teased, leaning down to Craig's crotch. 

"Shut the hell up." He snapped, though his voice edging on the playful tone. Stan looked up at him with a smirk, making Craig growl quietly. "Stan, I swear to God, keep giving me that look and I will-" he was cut off by a loud gasped that escaped him, now shivering and whining in Stan's touch. Stan took Craig's dick, licking the base of it, making his way to the tip. 

"You will what? Cat got your tongue kitten?" Stan teased, Craig letting out a huff of air, glaring at him, clearly embarrassed. Stan ran his tongue over Craig's dick again, making him gasp, a moan escaping from the other. Stan continued to run his tongue over him, taking him into his mouth. Craig was quick to become a moaning mess. Stan bobbed his head, having Craig slightly thrust up. Stan coughed slightly, pulling away. 

"Serves you right." Craig flushed, though a gleam of mischief sparkled in his eyes. Stan snickered, shrugging. He leaned away, crawling towards the nightstand. He pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube. He looked back at Craig, who seemed to be watching closely. Stan shot a smile back at him, closing the drawer. He took off his own pants and boxers, the air hitting him, causing him to gasp quietly. He didn't even notice how much it was aching for attention. He bit his bottom lip before turning back to Craig, crawling back to his lover.

Stan ran a hand over Craig's leg, looking him in the eyes. Craig hummed softly to himself, spreading his legs to give Stan access. Stan opened the lube, squirting a generous amount on his fingers. He closed the bottle before putting it to the side. He lightly ran his finger around Craig's entrance.

"It's cold." Craig quietly gasped, watching Stan do his thing. Stan hummed, looking up at him. 

"It'll warm." Stan said before looking up at Craig in a warning. Craig nodded as if he was giving permission to Stan. Stan pushed the digit inside of him, Craig letting out a whine from the sudden feeling. He leaned back, trying to keep his legs open for the feeling. It was always an odd feeling at first but pleasurable. Stan let his finger rest inside of him before adding another digit. Craig bit his bottom lip, another whine escaping him. Stan ran his other hand over Craig's thigh softly. 

Stan began to thrust the two fingers, making Craig whine, slightly thrusting against his fingers. Stan slipped in a third one, Craig gasping at the feeling. Stan continued to thrust the digits gently, humming as he did so. 

"Think you're ready?" Stan asked, looking at the raven below him. Craig nodded, a breathy yes managing to escape from him. Stan nodded, pulling his digits out, Craig lightly whining at the loss. Stan opened the small condom wrapping, then slid it on. He grabbed the lube and put a good amount on his hand, rubbing his dick, lubing it. Afterwards, he lined himself up with Craig's entrance. Stan took Craig's hand, Stan giving it a squeeze. Craig looked up at him, waiting. 

Stan slowly pushed himself in, Craig now squeezing Stan's hand. Craig didn't close his eyes or looked away, his just kept them locked with Stan's. Once Stan pushed himself in fully, they both were already a panting mess. Stan let Craig adjust to the feeling and size, despite how much he already just wanted to work at him. Craig broke their locked gaze, looking down in between them. He squirmed slightly, nodding his head. 

"Go, move." Craig said, Stan leaning down to kiss his head as he began thrusting. Pure pleasure was already shooting up his body, making him moan quietly. Craig was shivering under him, gasping with each thrust, moaning quietly. Stan softly kissed his temples and his cheek. Craig had a bit of a grip on Stan's thighs, trying to ground himself. 

"Stan- fuck- pick it up will you?" Craig challenged. Stan pushing himself up a bit, raising an eyebrow. He smirked slightly, leaning in for a deep kiss. Stan quickly picked up his pace, making Craig squeak. Craig blinked from embarrassment, Stan looking at him with wide eyes before letting out a laugh, though continuing to thrust. 

"Awe! You squeak like a little animal, you're so cute." Stan teased, nuzzling into his neck. Craig grumbled something under his breath, moaning here and there, clearly trying to keep himself together. 

Stan adored seeing Craig embarrassed, watching him try to keep together as he slightly humiliated the other. Craig also had a thing for being teased and humiliated. They didn't even need to talk to confirm that, when Stan first tried, he wasn't even fucking him. All be did was tease him and he already had him all hot and bothered, Craig trying to deny that but it was obvious and they both knew it. 

"Moan for me my little kitten. I want to hear you." Stan cooed, changing in angle slightly. Craig let out a loud cry at the angle change, that was telling Stan he found Craig's sweet spot. Stan was sure to continue to hit and aim around that area, Craig shaking and moaning under him. 

"Just like that." Stan said, gasping and moaning himself. Stan bit his bottom lip, pleasure now building up. Stan pulled back a bit, wanting to watch Craig as he fucked into him. Stan gasped, the angle changing again, though Craig was still a moaning mess. Stan was causing this, making Craig feel good like this and if that wasn't a huge ass ego boost, nothing would be. 

Stan got a hold of Craig's wrists, pinning them over his head tightly. Craig looked up at him, the atmosphere changing then and there. A grin formed on Craig's face. 

"Oh? Being a, ah, rough now huh?" He said, biting his bottom lip. "I like to see you try bitch." Craig stuck out his tongue, though the playful but challenging smirk didn't leave his face. 

"I'm going to fuck that smirk off of your face." Stan challenge chuckling, Craig simply shrugged at his threat. He was starting to be able to hold his moans in. He bit his bottom lip, looking up at Stan with an amused look. Stan stuck out his tongue at the raven before using one hand to keep his wrists pinned above his head, the other hand gripping around his dick tightly, making Craig let out a small cry. Stan picked up his pace into an almost ruthless fuck, Craig finally giving in and letting out a cry. 

"For that, you're not allowed to cum yet." Stan said with a harsher voice, catching Craig off guard. Craig moaned and cried out and moaned loudly with each thrust. Stan was sure to aim and hit around or directly at his prostate. He kept a firm grip around his dick, keeping him from cumming. 

Craig's head was back against the mattress and eyes shut tightly. He gasped and moaned, his hands in fists, trying to grab onto something, but unable to do so. 

"That's right, cry and mewl for me kitten." Stan teased, Craig whined at the words, squirming under him. He wrapped his legs around Stan's hips, trying to get something more, despite the fact his body was already shaking and he was crying in pleasure. 

Stan bit his bottom lip, groaning and moaning from the building up pleasure in his stomach. He licked his lips, moving down and attacked his neck, Craig tilting his head to the side, giving more access to Stan. Stan was sure to bite, he bit around and at his sensitive spots, they were easily going to bruise against his skin. He was definitely looking forward to see the results. 

"Stan- Ah fuck!" Craig cried out, "I'm so close!" He moaned, bucking up his hips in an attempt to get Stan's hand off his dick, wanting to cum. 

"Beg for it." Stan commanded, Craig looked up at him, giving him a glare. Even while being fucked into, he still will give you the ' fuck you ' look. Stan raised his eyebrows, making sure he was now slamming into his prostate. He gave his dick a couple of quick pumps before squeezing it again. Craig gasped at the added pleasure that only lasted for so long, already longing for it. 

"Stan! Please- oh god- please! Let me cum!" Craig begged, losing his senses in the movement, the only thing he could focus was intense heat and pleasure. Stan listened and watched, roughly kissing his lips and he continued to thrust, but now pumping his dick. Craig cried into the kiss, roughly kissing back. 

Craig felt himself go over edge, finally reaching his climax. He let out a strained cry, his orgasm hitting him like a train. "Oh fuck oh fuck-" he chanted, ribbons of white hitting his stomach. Stan let go of his wrists, immediately Craig buried them in Stan's hair, pressing a rough kiss. Stan kissed back as he continued to work towards his own climax.

Craig was coming down from his sexual high but his senses seemed to be extra sensitive, so each thrust making him shiver and whimper. Stan continued to keep his pace, his orgasm coming over quickly. Craig whimpered against the kiss, only separated for a couple of seconds here and there to take a quick breath. Craig wasn't daring to let go of Stan or the kiss. 

Stan moaned against the kiss as his orgasm quickly came, thrusting as he came, kissing Craig deeply without a breath. Though, once the moment was over, Stan pulled away, panting. Craig fell back, panting heavily. Stan pulled out, Craig whimpering at the feeling and already missing the feeling of being full. Stan pulled off the condom, tying it quick before tossing it in the trash. 

Stan leaned down, kissing Craig's temple softly. "Doing alright?" He asked, still catching his breath. Craig swallowed thickly, nodding. 

"Yeah… yeah." He spoke, out of breath. Stan lied down beside him, lightly running his hand over his cheek. Craig hummed lightly to himself, leaning into the touch. He looked up at him with those eyes, fuck, they still took his breath away… well the breath he had left since he was still pretty much out of that. 

"Stay here and relax, alright?" Stan said, kissing his forehead before getting up, walking off. Craig took a large breath, looking up. He bit his bottom lip, his ass sore but he still swears he can feel that phantom feeling of Stan pounding into him. 

Stan had walked to the bathroom, turning on the water of the bathtub, letting it fill up. In the meantime, he grabbed a wash rash and ran it under warm water from the sink. He shut off the water and walked towards where Craig was. Craig had his eyes closed, relaxing. He was bound to feel sore for a while, though that would be alright. He'll help and take care of him. 

Craig squeaked when the rag touched his stomach, startling the raven. Stan blinked then laughed, it was purely adorable, especially when that comes from someone who acts or well at least tries to act tough. Craig mumbled something along the lines of ' shut the fuck up ' and flipped him off. Still, it was amusing. Stan hummed as he ran the rag over his stomach, cleaning him up. Stan was quick to put the rag under the sink, cleaning it off. He turned off the water of the tub, walking back to Craig. 

Craig sat up, a small groan coming from him. "Ow." He hissed, his ass was sore. He watched as Stan walked in, giving him a small smile. "You totally fucked up my ass, I demand pizza." He said, playfully sticking out his tongue. Stan stuck out his tongue back. 

"Fine, but first…" he picked up Craig, Craig willingly allowing him. He wrapped his arms around his neck, relaxing. "...we both need a bath after that. Then pizza and we can chill." Stan said, kissing the top of his head. Craig blinked, thinking. Though, he quickly followed with a nod. 

"Sounds good to me." Craig said, kissing the other raven who happily kissed him back. Craig hummed lightly, running his hand over the scar that is on his shoulder. "Also, get rid of that make up shit that you used for this. You don't need it." Craig said, tracing his finger around it. 

Stan sighed softly, he really didn't want to do that but then again, he truly didn't want to deal with the pain of trying to hide the damn thing every morning. Though, when Craig was seemingly admiring the stupid ugly thing, he couldn't help but just nod along with his request. 

"Alright, fine. Just for you though." Stan said, giving in. Maybe, it would probably be a good idea to do so. Craig gave him a satisfied smile, nodding lightly, kissing his cheek.


End file.
